


To make you feel my love

by Johnlock_is_my_otp



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_is_my_otp/pseuds/Johnlock_is_my_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie knows she loves Red. Will she finally do something about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sights

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, I'm sorry. This is my first fan fiction... Reviews are very welcomed but please be nice. Tell me if you would like me to continue writing this. Thank you. :)

“There is nothing wrong with you” he said kissing her hair.

…

 

That sentence had been stuck on her head since that day. Since he had told her. She realized that even as she continues to push him back, giving him the cold shoulder as she had been in the last two months, he would still always be there. He had given enough proof already, but still what he said and the way he hugged and kissed her made her feel more secure, more loved.

 

She knows. She knows what she feels for him. She has felt something for him since the very beginning. 

“I find myself being possessive of him. jealous” ugh. She felt so stupid for telling Samar but when Aram told her Red had asked him to find the girl, she just couldn't help it, she was really angry. 

 

Lizzie lay on the bed of her hotel room as various thoughts rushed her mind. She was debating on whether she should tell him or not. Whether she should pursue her happiness or not. She is an FBI agent, he is a criminal mastermind, the concierge* of crime. What could possibly go wrong?

 

Being fired or arrested wasn't what was worrying her the most. Her main concern was if that love wasn’t requited. What if Red didn't love her back?Love? Great. Just Another scary thought crossing her busy mind.  Was she already so madly in love with him? the answer is yes, she came to the conclusion. But what if… What if he didn’t… What if she was interpreting his actions in the wrong way?

 

This thought brought a sudden suffocating felling. Lizzie felt trapped. She jumped out of the bed as if the awful thought would vanish with it. it didn’t. She was freaking out so she grabbed her car keys and left the room.

 

“ _What are you afraid of_  


_I know that you are_

_Keep it in your sights now_

_And don’t let it go far_

_What are you afraid of_

  
_Making it better_?”

 

Driving across the streets of Washington seemed to make her feel better, calmer.

She was thinking more clearly now. It was time to be happy. It was about damn time she’d something about her life.

Growing up she was insecure about everything.She was always afraid of trying, risking. Truly, she was afraid of being happy.However, she had decided it was time to take action. To finally do something for herself.

 

Her car changed destination as she made her way towards him.Towards her happiness.


	2. Lovesong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finally seems to have found her courage.

As she walked towards the front door of one of his many safe houses, she began having second thoughts. The confidence that had taken over her not too long ago seemed to be vanishing.

She thought of running away and just leave it be but now it was too late to back down. She wasn’t going to give up, not when she was so close. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

“Agent Keen”- Dembe opened the door, smiling.  
“Hi Dembe. Is he here?”- She asked, suddenly feeling even more nervous as if it was humanly possible.  
“Yes,Come in. He is the living room.”  
“Thank you, Dembe”- He smiled and nod as she turned to go the living room.  
…

“Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again”

He was sitting with his eyes closed, a glass of scotch in his hand. He looked peaceful.  
“Hi”- she said shyly.  
He slowly open his eyes, and for a brief moment she caught a glimpse of surprise in his face.  
“Lizzie”- He said smiling slightly.  
“What brings you here?”  
She took a long moment to answer back, trying to find the courage she seem to have lost.  
“Us”.


End file.
